In semiconductor power devices, for example semiconductor diodes, insulated gate field effect transistors (IGFETs), insulated gate bipolar transistors (IGBTs), thyristors, bipolar junction transistors (BJTs) voltage blocking requirements are typically met by a. Oxygen incorporated into the lightly doped drift or base zone, for example due to diffusion out of an oxygen-containing semiconductor substrate may act as a thermal donor and cause undesired fluctuations of a doping concentration in the drift or base zone or of a field stop zone. Also a free carrier lifetime in the drift or base zone may be adversely affected.
It is desirable to decrease fluctuations of doping concentrations in semiconductor devices and to provide a respective method of manufacturing.